1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink conduction apparatus, and more particularly, to a heat sink conduction apparatus utilized in heat sink assembly of the notebook computer to thermal conduct with a heat source component.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general notebook computer circuit, Central Processing Unit (CPU), South Bridge chipset, North Bridge chipset, display chip, and etc. are used as the major operation and control units. The high temperature will be generated as those chips are often operated in high speed or be operated with large quantity. In order to make the related chips can work under a normal temperature, regarding heat-dissipate issues become an important topic need to overcome in a notebook computer. Besides, more and more notebook computers are stress on their light, thin, short, and small characters, the space inside of the notebook computers is designed as small as possible. Therefore, the design and arrangement of circuits and heat sink modules become very important on how to utilize the limited inside space of the notebook computer.
Usually, the CPU, south bridge chipset, north bridge chipset or display chip are arranged on a mother board in a conventional notebook computer. Therefore, those chips are installed in the same plane. Because of this, the design of related heat sink assembly will be designed on the same plane as well. Thus, those circuits and apparatus install on the horizontal plane, which leads to a crowded situation on horizontal plane and leaves a vacant space on vertical plane of a notebook computer.
Modern customers demand more and more on efficiency and capacity of upgrading to the display card. Hence, the design of display card is tend to be detachable which like an interface card of a desktop, not to fix to the mother board any more. Therefore, the display card can be installed on the different plane to the CPU, South Bridge chipset or North Bridge chipset. As the notebook computer is toward small and thin in design, to minimize the installed space of the display card, the design of the display card in insert way is different from that of the desktop. In notebook computer, the display card is horizontally inserted into a slot on the mother board instead of vertical insertion as the insert way of a desktop. Therefore, how to dissipate the heat generated from display chip becomes a topic and a need to be overcome.
In a conventional notebook computer, the heat sink assembly is installed on the CPU or the display chip of the mother board. Via the thermal pad of heat sink assembly, the heat sink assembly can closely attach with the surface of CPU or display chip to achieve the heat transfer and heat dissipate effect. However, in current notebook computer, regarding the design of the display card tends to be designed to a detachable card. Therefore, the conventional heat sink assembly can't be adopted by the detachable display card in notebook computer.